1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for holding workpieces and, more particularly, to devices used in connection with high precision machining (CNC, etc.) operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
High precision machining operations often utilize workholding devices, such as vises, for example, for holding a workpiece in position while the workpiece is cut, milled, and/or polished. As is well known in the art, financially successful machining operations utilize vises which are quickly and easily adaptable to hold a workpiece in different positions and orientations during the machining operation. These vises typically include a rigid base, a fixed jaw member mounted to the base, and a movable jaw member. In use, the workpiece is often positioned between the fixed jaw member and the movable jaw member, wherein the movable jaw member is then positioned against the workpiece. In various embodiments, the movable jaw member can be moved via the interaction of a threaded rod with the base and the movable jaw. Often, the threaded rod must be rotated a significant amount of times before the movable jaw member is positioned against the workpiece. What is needed is an improvement over the foregoing.